The present invention relates generally to file and data management systems and methods, and more particularly, to an improved document management system and method that is integrated into a computer""s operating system.
Document management tools aid users in storing, retrieving, analyzing, and searching for documents within a computer system. Available through these document management tools are tabular data containing information on a selected document, including the date of creation, name of the creator, description of the document, and file number. By looking at such tabular data, often referred to as the document""s profile or metadata (data about data), users can quickly get information about a particular document without having to open it. Such tabular data may further contain information not included in the document itself. SoftSolutions, Worldox and PC-Docs are examples of these types of document management tools.
One drawback in present document management tools, however, is that they are stand-alone application programs operating on top of a computer""s operating system. Therefore, users cannot access nor view profiles of documents created by these tools outside of the tools themselves. That is, access directly from the operating system or from other applications is not possible. Such access might be desirable, however, in a case where the tool becomes inaccessible. Furthermore, the speed of accessing files increases considerably if done directly from the operating system. Incorporating document management tools directly into the operating system has the added advantage of reducing additional training costs since users will already be familiar with the operating system look and feel. Additionally other applications running on the operating system can access and share the data generated by the integrated document management system.
Another drawback of existing document management systems is that they are typically limited to management of documents consisting of a single file. These systems are therefore unable to properly manage a xe2x80x9cdocumentxe2x80x9d which consists of a single image but is physically stored as multiple files.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved method and system for managing documents.
The present invention, therefore, provides an improved document management system and method that overcomes the disadvantages and drawbacks identified above. The document management system and method disclosed herein provides all the benefits of a document management tool directly integrated with a computer""s operating system, and will allow a user to specify unique profile data and will incorporate xe2x80x9cobjectsxe2x80x9d consisting of multiple files. Such system and method will facilitate efficient storage, retrieval, analysis, reporting, and searching of documents of all kinds, whether created within the user""s computer system or not, and wherever located.